What Big Brothers Do For Little Brothers
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "Lifting A Friend's Spirits". Johnny 13 gets his 'revenge' on Danny. :) Done as a request for circusgoth13. :)


**circusgoth13 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**This story is the sequel to "Lifting A Friend's Spirits", which can be found on my page. **

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I own nothing.**

* * *

**What Big Brothers Do For Little Brothers**

"Oh, man. Finally summer vacation," Danny said as he collapsed on his bed in exhaustion. It had not only been a long day of escaping a beating from Dash, but Walker had come to cause some trouble at the school, to which the boy and his friends had dealt with the law ghost, and the icing on the cake was that the Guys in White had almost captured Danny when he was in ghost form, but something had caused their weapons to go on the fritz.

The boy sighed. "No school, which means sleeping in on some days. And hopefully, there won't be so many ghost attacks," he said to himself, though he knew that that last statement might be a bit of a stretch.

He closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly. He didn't see a dark form enter his room, nor did he see the mischievous smile the being gave him as it picked up the human boy and went both intangible and invisible before flying down into the Fenton lab and going into the Ghost Zone.

Clockwork was in his tower when he sensed what had happened and he smiled, waving a hand to see Danny being carried into the Ghost Zone by a familiar figure. Chuckling, he nodded, waving his hand again to make the screens change to Amity Park so that he could keep an eye on it.

Though he had a feeling it would be peaceful for the time being.

* * *

_In the Ghost Zone, outside Johnny 13's lair..._

Johnny looked up to see Shadow coming and he smiled, but then looked concerned at seeing Danny asleep. "Is the little dude okay?" He asked Shadow.

The spirit nodded, but then faked a yawn, to which the biker nodded. "Guess it was a tiring day for the little dude," he said. "Not to mention Nocturne found out about the Guys in White trying to hunt us."

Technus was passing by and waved to them before floating downward and looking relieved that Danny was okay. "Looks like the virus uploaded just in time," he said.

"Virus?" Johnny asked.

The technology-loving ghost nodded. "I put a virus in the GiW's weapons and it made them backfire," he said.

The biker smirked. "So you do care about the little dude," he said knowingly.

Technus huffed. "As if I would care about a scrawny child," he said before flying away, but he did smile as he flew away, for it was true that he did have a soft spot for the ghost child that had saved them all.

Johnny and Shadow chuckled. "Well, alright, let's get the little dude inside to sleep and I'll get my revenge on him later," the blonde-haired ghost said. The spirit nodded and took Danny to the bedroom, gently laying him on the bed and covering him with a blanket, brushing some dark hair away from the boy's eyes before quietly heading out.

A couple hours later, Danny woke up and sat up in confusion and shock as he didn't recognize the room he was in. He then spotted a picture of Kitty on the wall and spotted some pictures of motorcycles. "Okay, is this Kitty and Johnny 13's lair?" He asked himself.

Seeing more pictures, especially of the two ghosts, he assumed it was their lair. "Wonder what's going on?" He said to himself, transforming to his ghost half and floating down the hall, not seeing anybody near until he nearly bumped into Shadow, but instantly noticed how the spirit was grinning evilly at him. "Um, Shadow?" He asked.

Shadow giggled evilly and lunged for the boy, who quickly floated back and flew as fast as he could, not too sure what the spirit was up to. He nearly ran into Johnny, who smirked. "Where you going, little dude?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Now even though he had made peace with Johnny, Kitty, and Shadow, Danny wasn't sure why they had kidnapped him and he floated away from the biker, about to fly out into the Ghost Zone when Shadow suddenly appeared in front of him and tackled him, wrapping his arms around the ghost boy in a secure hold, despite the boy's struggling.

"Bring him over here, Shadow," Johnny said, indicating to the living room and the spirit brought Danny over, pinning him down despite the boy's struggles.

"Johnny? Shadow? What's going on?" The halfa asked.

The biker ghost smirked. "I told you I knew where you slept, right?" He asked.

Danny's eyes widened as he recalled that from when he and Shadow had tickled Johnny to cheer him up. "Dude, I thought you were kidding!" The boy said, slightly panicking.

"I was," Johnny said, still smirking. "But you tickled me and I've been waiting for the opportunity to get you back."

The boy had no more time to protest as ten fingers wiggled into his sides, making him laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHONNY!" He tried to talk through his laughter, but that was impossible as those fingers went up to his underarms, making him laugh a bit louder before the biker ghost smirked.

"Got a good hold on him, Shadow?" He asked.

Shadow nodded, holding Danny in a hug with his arms wrapped under the boy's underarms while Johnny lifted up the shirt part of the hero's costume to expose the boy's ultimate tickle spot and smirked before blowing a big raspberry into the boy's stomach.

Danny arched his back in surprise as he laughed his hardest, almost jumping out of his skin as more raspberries were blown into his stomach. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" He laughed out, squirming, but unable to get free as Shadow had a good hold on him. It didn't help that the spirit was giggling into his ear, which only made the tickling worse, as was the biker ghost's teasing words.

"Oh, come on. The hero of the Ghost Zone can't take a little tickling?" He asked teasingly. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

Uncontrollable laughter spilled out of Danny as he continued squirming, but was unable to escape as Johnny kept tickling him. "This is for tickling me the other day," the biker ghost said. "And this is because I want to cheer up my little brother."

The blonde-haired ghost blew a big raspberry right onto the hero's belly button and Danny lost it, letting out the loudest shriek possible before his struggles became weaker. Noticing this, Johnny nodded and stopped the tickle torture, motioning to Shadow to let the boy up.

The white-haired halfa didn't more for a bit as he tried to regain his breath and soon felt two hands under his shoulders and opened his eyes to see it was Shadow, who smiled in amusement and helped him to his feet, letting the boy lean on him as he was a bit wobbly at the moment.

"You okay, little bro?" Johnny asked the boy.

Danny nodded before looking curious. "Little bro?" He repeated in confusion.

Johnny chuckled. "Yeah, you're like a little brother to me, Danny," he said honestly. "You've helped me, Kitty, and Shadow out of a jam several times, you cheered me up after the run in with Walker's police force, and you're a cool kid overall."

He ruffled Danny's hair playfully. "So, yeah. I think of you as my little brother," he continued. "And it's my job as a big brother to cheer you up after a tough day in school, dealing with that stick-in-the-mud Walker, and then dealing with those creeps, the GiWs."

The halfa sighed. "Yeah, though their weapons backfired on them," he said.

Johnny chuckled. "Technus was proud of that," he said.

Danny looked surprised. "Wait, Technus caused their weapons to fritz?!" He asked in shock.

The biker ghost nodded, smiling. "Though he denies it, he cares around you too, just like Kitty, Shadow, and I do."

The boy made a mental note to thank Technus when he saw him again and smiled at the biker ghost and spirit as he stood up, having regained both his breath and his strength. "Thanks, guys," he said. "Gotta admit though, you scared the stuff out of me when I first woke up."

Laughing, Johnny playfully caught Danny in a headlock and gave him a noogie, making the boy laugh and try to escape as Shadow smiled fondly at both his master and the boy they were both fond of.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
